fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Tao
Emma Tao was a member of Yggdrasill Corporation who uses the Peach Energy Lockseed through the Genesis Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Marika. Initially Sengoku X's subordinate, she becomes intertwined with Baron Tomsen after noticing his leadership during the Helheim Invasion. She would faithfully follow Baron in hopes of helping Baron become the man that would obtain the Forbidden Fruit. Personality Emma was a quiet soul, but she had a tendency to use excessive force, as seen by beating Baron down when he loudly got up in a rage during his talk with Sengoku, with Dylan soon joining him. She seemed to be loyal to Sengoku X, though this was implied to be a facade. She had some kind of personal interest in Baron, which Sengoku notes as strange, as she usually didn't involve herself with others. After Sengoku abandons her, she revealed that her loyalty to him was surface-level and that she sees more potential in Baron. She had no personal interest in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit, preferring to see ambitious people like Baron reach for its power. Character History Past Prior the event where Emma was recruited into Yggdrasill, she was a former spy working for a certain organization. She infiltrated Yggdrasill, getting the files from a lab computer, until she was caught by Sengoku D. Instead of Emma trying to fight him, Sengoku gives her an offer, to work with him in Yggdrasill as his assistant and bodyguard in which she eventually accepted. During the testing period to realize a functional Sengoku Driver, she thought highly of Troy "Cage" Knight and Sengoku X. However, to her confusion, Ryoma tells her to not forward the images of an higher-intellect Inves to Troy, but to him directly, instead. Yggdrasil Saga When Amror Warrior attempts to stop Akira after his descent to an Inves, she along with the other Yggdrasill members transform. She spectates Sigurd as he kills Akira. Serving as a bodyguard for Sengoku X, she easily defeats Dylan and Baron, both trying to escape and also take back their Drivers without Sengoku realizing. During Armor Warrior and Baron's escape from Headquarters, under the guise of Marika, she stops Sigurd's fatal shot towards the two Kamen Riders. After Drew "Cage" Knight became the company's newest member before his first task, Tao and Sengoku were told by Sigurd about Drew's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sigurd suspected. Emma assists Drew, with the help of the Charmant owner, Alfonzo and the former Kamen Rider Jonathan to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Dylan by kidnapping his sister. The plan fails when Alfonzo reveals he'd rather use a clean way of kidnapping his sister, which also sabotages Jonathan on switching his Acorn Lockseed with a fake one when he's about to transform and torture his sister while posing as his patissier assistant. After Spike is beaten by Armor Warrior in Lemon Raiment Arms, she appears to fight him. As she manages to evenly match Armor Warrior, Drew, who transformed into Dragon Defender shoots Marika and telling her that he will protect Dylan. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Genetic Ride Wear The'Genetic Ride Wear' is Marika's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Marika's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Peach Energy *'Height': 198 cm (6 ft. 5 in.) *'Weight': 93 kg (205.03 lb.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Peach Energy Arms is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks, though this is made up for by Minato's own fighting prowess. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: **Unnamed Rider Slash: Marika activates the Squash function on her Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Peach Energy Lockseed into her body, which is then converted into her Sonic Arrow before she slashes the target. *Sonic Arrow finisher: **'Sonic Volley': Marika locks the Peach Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. Emma temporarily lost the ability to transform into Marika when her Genesis Driver was disabled due to Srngoku activating its kill switch. However, after Sengoku died, she took his Genesis Driver to transform again. It is unknown whether or not Marika gained a power boost as Sengoku's Genesis Driver was tweaked to be stronger than the other Genesis Drivers and had more functionalities built into it. Other These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen, but can be simulated via the Arms Change toyline. Lemon Energy Lemon Energy Arms is Marika's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Lemon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sengoku. Cherry Energy Cherry Energy Arms is Marika's cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Cherry Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sigurd. Melon Energy Melon Energy Arms is Marika's Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Melon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Moon Blade Final. Dragon Energy Dragon Energy Arms is Marika's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, which is accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Dragon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sengoku (Dragon Energy Arms). Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device (first disabled by Professor X's self-destruct fail-safe, Emma later took Sengoku's Genesis Driver to replace her own) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Marika's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Marika Peach Energy Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders